Skills
On Vox Populi, players have a variety of skills they can master. They fall into three categories as seen below: Gathering, Combat, and Miscellaneous. Each skill in each category can be leveled up through a variety of methods. The higher your level in a skill, the more benefits the player gets from that skill. Gathering Skills Excavation XP Gain: Digging and finding treasures. Effects: : Giga Drill Breaker (ABILITY) - 3x Drop Rate, 3x EXP, +Speed : Treasure Hunter - Ability to dig for treasure Fishing XP Gain: Fishing Effects: : Treasure Hunter (Passive) - Fish up misc. objects : Magic Hunter - Find Enchanted Items : Shake (vs. Entities) - Shake items off of mobs with fishing pole : Fisherman's Diet: Improves hunger restored from fished foods Herbalism XP Gain: Collect plants and herbs. Combatible Blocks: Wheat, potatoes, carrots, melons, pumpkins, sugar canes, cocoa beans, flowers, cacti, mushrooms, nether wart, lily pads, and vines. Effects: : Green Terra (ABILITY) - Spread the Terra, 3x Drops : Green Thumb (Wheat) - Auto-Plants crops when harvesting : Green Thumb (Cobble/Stone Brick/Dirt) - Make bricks mossy, or make grass grow : Farmer's Diet - Improves hunger restored from farmed foods : Hylian Luck - Gives a small chance of finding rare items : Shroom Thumb - Spread mycelium to dirt & grass : Double Drops (All Herbs) - Double the normal loot Mining XP Gain: Mining stone and ore Effects: : Super Breaker (ABILITY) - Speed+, Triple Drop Chance : Double Drops - Double the normal loot : Blast Mining - Bonuses to mining with TNT : Bigger Bombs - Increases TNT explosion radius : Demolitions Expertise - Decreases damage from TNT explosions Woodcutting XP Gain: Chopping down trees Effects: : Tree Feller (ABILITY) - Make trees explode : Leaf Blower - Blow Away Leaves : Double Drops - Double the normal loot Combat Skills Axes XP Gain: Attacking Monsters Effects: : Skull Splitter (ABILITY) - Deal AoE Damage : Critical Strikes - Double Damage : Axe Mastery - Adds bonus damage : Greater Impact - Deal bonus damage to unamored foes Archery XP Gain: Attacking Monsters Effects: : Skill Shot - Increases damage done with bows : Daze (Players) - Disorients foes and deals 4 damage : Arrow Retrieval - Chance to retrieve arrows from corpses Swords XP Gain: Attacking Monsters Effects: : Counter Attack - Reflect 50% of damage taken : Serrated Strikes (ABILITY) - 25% damage AoE, Bleed+ AoE : Serrated Strikes Bleed+ - 5 Tick Bleed : Bleed - Apply a bleed DoT Taming XP Gain: Animal Taming, or combat with your wolves Effects: : Beast Lore - Bone-whacking inpsects wolves & ocelots : Gore - Critical Strike that applies Bleed : Sharpened Claws - Damage Bonus : Environmentally Aware - Cactus/Lava Phobia, Fall Damage Immune : Thick Fur - Damage Reduction, Fire Resistance : Shock Proof - Explosive Damage Reduction : Fast Food Service - Chance for wolves to heal on attack *COTW (Ocelot): Crouch and left-click with 10 Fish in hand *COTW (Wolf): Crouch and left-click with 10 Bones in hand Unarmed XP Gain: Attacking Monsters Effects: Berserk (ABILITY) - +50% Damage, Breaks weak materials : Disarm (Players) - Drops the foes item held in hand : Iron Arm Style - Hardens your arm over time : Arrow Deflect - Deflects arrows : Iron Grip - Prevents you from being disarmed Misc Skills Acrobatics XP Gain: Falling Effects: : Roll - Reduces or negates fall damage : Graceful Roll - Twice as effective as a normal roll : Dodge - Reduce attack damage by half Repair XP Gain: Repairing Effects: : Repair - Repair Tools and Armor : Repair Mastery - Increased repair amount : Super Repair - Double effectiveness : Diamond Repair (50+ SKILL) - Repair Diamond Tools and Armor : Salvage (600+ SKILL) - Salvage Tools and Armor : Arcane Forging - Repair magic items Category:Server Features